Clean Slate
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary During a fight with Drakken and Shego, Kim gets amnesia and loses all her memories. Ron now takes on the task of getting her back to her usual self. Meanwhile, Drakken comes up with a plan to turn the military into his slaves. It annoys Ron that Kim can remember almost everything except that she and Ron are dating. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Steal Memory Recovery Machine, in order to remember plot to dose military food supply with mind control serum Personal Storyline Plot The episode opens with Drakken and Shego haven stolen nanotronium, the smallest, most powerful energy source in the world. Drakken's glory is cut short when Kim swings onto the hovercar and snatches the nanotronium away. Ron, meanwhile, is tangled in his grapple line. Shego fights Kim to get the mini energy source back. In the fight, Kim and Shego hit the hovercar's steering levers, causing it's speed to increase. Ron manages to climb aboard and pick up the nanotronium. Rufus then hits the steering levers to cause the hovercar to spin. Kim and Ron jump off while Drakken and Shego continue their dizzying ride. Ron feels proud of himself until he notices he lost his pants again. At the mall, Kim tells Monique it isn't a big thing that she and Ron have been dating for six months, but Monique (who call it a half-iversary) thinks different. Kim does have a gift for Ron thought- a belt made by Wade and reinforced with flexible titanium so that Ron's pants would no longer be an issue. Ron arrives and the two are about to go to Kim's mother's hospital to cheer up the kids there. Before leaving, Kim gives Ron the belt. Ron says he doesn't need it, but reconsiders after a passing cart rips away his pants. Shego comes into the lair to discover Drakken still in his pajamas, looking for a piece of paper on which he wrote a 'foolproof' plan that came to him in his sleep. Drakken can't find the paper and is unable to remember what he was dreaming. On the t.v, a scientist unveils his invention- the M.R.M or Memory Recovery Machine, which can restore anyone's lost memories. Drakken decides to steal the device for himself to remember his plan. To Shego's dismay, he starts using cards to keep track of his ideas. At the hospital, the kids are happy to see Kim, Ron, and especially Rufus. Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego break into a nearby lab and grab the M.R.M, but before they can leave, they are discovered by the inventor. Rufus is showing off for the kids when they hear an explosion caused by Shego. While Kim fights Shego, Ron tries to grab the M.R.M away from Drakken, but they drop it and the power cell falls out. Drakken then shoves the power cell in backwards. Kim grabs the M.R.M away from Drakken just as it explodes. Drakken and Shego escape while Ron asks Kim if is okay, only she doesn't know her own name. With the power cell in backwards, the M.R.M has given Kim complete amnesia. At the Possible house, Kim's parents plan to restore Kim's memories while her brothers take advantage of her loss of memory by dressing her funny, much to her parents displeasure. Kim's father shows her a video containing compressed version of Kim's life as well as clips from Kim's least favorite show, Captain Constellation. With Kim's memories of crimefighting gone, Shego takes advantage of the situation and begins a series of heist. She returns to the lair to discover Drakken sleeping. Slamming the door, Shego wakes Drakken up. Drakken has recalled the plan from his dream and has written what he remembers down on a card. Shego finds the information on the card baffling: sandwiches, trains, mind-control, and green men. Ron arrives at the Possible house the next morning to pick up Kim, who has recovered most of her basic memory. To Ron's dismay, Kim doesn't remember they are dating. Ron tries to prove to Kim he's her boyfriend by giving her a bouquet of flowers, but she mistakens it for a salad. At school, Ron gives Kim a tour of the school and the run into Monique. Ron tells Monique Kim's making progress, but she still doesn't recall relationships she has. To Ron's surprise (and displeasure), Kim instant remembers meeting Monique. Shego comes back to the lair from her latest heist and finds Drakken in his lab, concentrating his leftover brainwashing shampoo into a mind-control serum for the final phase of his plan. Despite Drakken saying the plan is foolproof, Shego thinks it's anything but. Ron takes Kim to Bueno Nacho, where she recalls everything there. Ron is upset that is Kim remembering everything except the fact that they are dating. Ron shows Kim a photo of them on their first date (at the prom). Kim then recalls when Ron called her about his dream where they where at the dance and Kim melted. She then believes that Ron was dreaming that they were dating. Ron attempts to correct Kim when her watch starts beeping. When Kim asks why it was doing that, Ron reintroduces her to Wade, who tells them about Shego's crime spree. Kim suggests they call the proper authorities, but Ron grabs her wrist and explains about Kim's crimefighting on their way. Kim and Ron arrive at the store Shego just robbed. Despite her remembering Shego, Kim doesn't recall how to fight her, so when Shego attacks, Ron intervenes. While Ron dodges Shego's attacks, Kim signs an autograph for one of her fans. Back at school, Wade has Kim participate in cheer practice to help her remember her fighting skills. Ron tells Kim to ignore Bonnie's remarks and she'll be find. Kim does pretty sloppy at first, causing Bonnie to comment that she knew this would happen when she started dating "Nacoboy". Ron claims that he is Nacoboy, but Kim remembers what Ron told her and ignores Bonnie, frustrating Ron. Determined to show Bonnie, Kim recalls her cheerleading skills and does the routine perfectly. In the mountains, Drakken and Shego are watching a passing train. Thanks to an emergency caused by Drakken, everyone on board jumps out. On the train, they discover thousands of sandwiches for hungry soldiers. Drakken plans to add his mind-control serum to the sandwiches, allowing him to control the entire military. Before Drakken can add the serum, Kim and Ron appear. Kim recalls everything except one little detail Ron has tried everything to restore. Due to Drakken's foolishness, the train will explode. Shego abandons Drakken. Kim tells Ron to fix the engine while she deals with Drakken. Drakken changes his plan, insteading of using it on the sandwiches, he'll use it on Kim. In the engine room, Ron and Rufus try effortlessly to fix the bypass, but no luck. On top of the train, Kim takes the mind-control serum from Drakken and ducks as the train goes into a tunnel, causing Drakken to fall off. Kim heads into the engine room to shutdown the engine, but is blocked when the steam vent busts. Kim tells Ron to close the vent. Ron throws his new belt over the pipe. The flexible titanium allows him to squeeze the vent shut. With her way clear, Kim is able to shutdown the train. Without his belt, Ron's pants instantly fall off. Seeing this, Kim recalls all the times that Ron has lost his pants. Strangely, this allows her to recall her final missing memory- she loves Ron Stoppable. As his girlfriend hugs him. Ron says "Now THIS is a memory". Elsewhere, Shego is hunched over Drakken with a card of her own: "Dr. D fails". Ending Credits: Kim and Ron are watching Captain Constellation while Kim wonders why she knows every episode, yet she hates the show, not knowing her father had her watch three compressed seasons while her memory was returning. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Drakken:' So long, Kim Possible. You used to think you were all that, but you don't remember the all thatness that you used to think that you were then, but not now... *'Shego:' Yeah just, yeah j-just stop. ---- (After Ron Loses his Pants on the Train causing Kim's memory of their relationship to come back) *'Kim:' I remember, I REMEMBER!, I gave you the belt for our half-versary. *'Ron:' Yeah, I still don't get exactly what that is... *'Kim:' Ron! I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *'Ron:' For real? *'Kim:' For real. (They hug) *'Ron:' Now this is a memory. ---- *'James:' Boys! *'Kim:' We’re playing dress-up. *'James:' And after that, we’ll play grounded. ---- *'Kaitlin:' Kim Possible? *'Kim:' Hi! Do I know you? *'Kaitlin:' I’m your biggest fan. *'Ron:' (scream) Ahahaha! Kim, I need you to remember how to help me. Help! *'Kaitlin:' Can I have your autograph, to Caitlin? *'Kim:' Caitlin, rockets are go, signed Kim Possible. *'Ron:' Ki-iim, what are you doing? *'Kim:' And Ron. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Images Kim and Shego.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * "Remember Your Homework" Team Possible's Transportation * Ron's scooter Allusions * The dance show Dr. Drakken likes, Ballroom with B-Actors, is a reference to Dancing with the Stars. Running Gags Kim eventually remembers everything, except that she and Ron are a couple who are dating each other. Absolutely nothing convinces her of that fact, until he loses his pants for the third time, triggering her full memory. Trivia * This episode first aired in New Zealand on July 4th, 2007. * In this episode, Ron loses his pants, not once, not twice, but three different times: ** After the first mission. ** Right after Kim gave Ron the reinforced with titanium half-iversary gift of the belt. ** Right after Ron took off the belt to cut off the steam, after which Kim remembered they were dating. * This episode is the first in which Kim tells Ron she thinks she loves him. * The little girl, Kaitlin, who asks for Kim's autograph as her "biggest fan" was named for and voiced by a Real Life seven year old girl diagnosed with a brain tumor as part of the Make-A-Wish Foundationhttp://wish.org/wishes/wish-stories/i-wish-to-be/katelin-kim-possible-cartoon. Production Information * The 75th episode in chronological order, the 83rd episode in production order. Errors * This episode is stated to takes place six months after the events of So the Drama, which likely took place in April or May, and therefore would place this episode in October or November. However, Kim had her original mission outfit in "The Cupid Effect", which, being set in February, would obviously take place after this episode. * In the pic that Ron shows Kim at Bueno Nacho to help her remember that they are dating, Kim is wearing earrings and her dress is not destroyed at the bottom like it was in the movie So the Drama, and the episode Ill Suited. ** It is likely the photographer had the pic photoshopped. * Two of the flashbacks in which Kim remembered Ron losing his pants originated from the episode Exchange. Kim, however, was never there, so she could not have remembered those incidents. ** Another flashback of Kim remembering when Ron losing his pants originated from Sick Day, when she was sick at home, and was not with him, so there is no way that she could have remembered the "Little pants related mishap", when he was bungee-cording down into Drakken's lair so that he could recover the stolen Ray X. * After Kim fails to stop Shego, Wade suggests that cheerleading practice might help Kim remember how to fight. But Wade should have years worth of footage of Kim fighting during missions, yet does not think to mention or show them to her. * Ron thrusts Kim, who is suffering from memory loss, into a mission where he expects her to fight Shego, but does not think to check whether Kim remembers how to fight at all until after Shego starts attacking. * Ron really should not have had so much trouble convincing Kim that they were dating. If nothing else, the people who did not help him, should have. ** There should have been plenty of material in the home movies covering the period where Ron and Kim were dating. But judging from Kim's reaction when Ron first mentioned it, the implication was that her parents did not even see fit to inform her. ** Ironic that Monique made such a big deal about Kim and Ron dating for six months, yet would not help Ron convince Kim. Very fortunate then that Kim did not meet someone she was interested in dating while she was out shopping with Monique. ** Kim's refusal to take Ron at his word was likely influenced by the fact that no one else close to her supported Ron's claim. And considering how easily Kim fell victim to Shego's lie, Kim could just as easily have been talked into thinking she was evil. ** While the preferred method was allowing Kim to remember on her own, having a boyfriend should have taken some sort of priority over that. Especially since, just as with crime-fighting, she did not believe it initially. What everyone but Ron failed to appreciate was that Kim being told Ron was her boyfriend, by multiple sources, was far more important than her accepting it right away. Kim did accept that she alone had memory loss, so she eventually would have accepted that if enough people were reinforcing an idea, it was likely true. Continuity * The mind-control serum contains concentrated ingredients from the mind-control shampoo made by Drakken in "Rappin' Drakken". * The "lifetime of video" footage that Mr. Possible shows Kim to help with her amnesia features footage from "The Golden Years", "Showdown at the Crooked D", "A Sitch in Time", "Car Alarm", "The Full Monkey", and "Trading Faces". * In an attempt to help her regain her memory of her dating Ron, Ron shows Kim a photo of him and Kim at the prom from "So the Drama". * The clips of Ron losing his pants came from the episodes Crush, Grudge Match, Exchange, Bonding, Hidden Talent, Grande Size Me, Sick Day, Dimension Twist, Emotion Sickness, and Monkey Fist Strikes. * This episode marks six months since the Junior Prom, and Kim and Ron's first date. ** Which had to include two months between the Prom and the start of the new school year in Ill Suited. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Clean Slate" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes